Organization XIII AIM Adventures
by xxSkitten
Summary: What happens when members of the Organization get on AIM? Axel and Roxas have an awkward moment, Marluxia and Vexen are random, Demyx has a question, and Luxord is caught in the middle of the madness. Implied AkuRoku, Zemyx, MarVex, and XigDem


**Mwehehehe. Something I thought of during class, I know it's been done probably a million times already…but I'm bored, so meh. :B**

Organization XIII AIM Adventures

_XxBurnBabyBurnxX signed on._

_TheREALKeybladeMaster signed on._

_RidetheWave814 signed on._

XxBurnBabyBurnxX: LOL, nice name Demyx

RidetheWave814: You're one to talk, Axel XD

TheREALKeybladeMaster: Psh, mine name is more awesome than both of yours.

XxBurnBabyBurnxX: Isn't Sora the Keyblade master?

TheREALKeybladeMaster: -_-

RidetheWave814: I think that's supposed to be irony….right?

XxBurnBabyBurnxX: If it is, it sucks

TheREALKeybladeMaster: You guys suck.

XxBurnBabyBurnxX: D: What about what we had?

TheREALKeybladeMaster: o_o We never "had" anything, besides that time you grabbed my ass…that was a "had" I never wanted to have "had".

RidetheWave814: O: Axel, you grabbed Roxas's ass?

_XxBurnBabyBurnxX signed off._

TheREALKeybladeMaster: I figured as much.

Ridethewave814: So did it feel good? O:

_TheREALKeybladeMaster signed off._

RidetheWave814: …What did I say! D:

_xoxSexyZexy signed in._

_Lucky_Lucky77 signed in._

_Cooler_Than_Ice signed in._

RidetheWave814: Zexion, Luxord, Vexen, am I being left out of a very big loop here?

xoxSexyZexy: What do you mean?

RidetheWave814: Axel likes Roxas that way!

Cooler_Than_Ice: ………..

Lucky_Lucky77: Here we go.

xoxSexyZexy: -facepalm-

RidetheWave814: I KNEW IT!

xoxSexyZexy: You seriously didn't know?

Lucky_Lucky77: Seriously, dude?

RidetheWave814: …No. D: I thought he liked Larxene! Y'know, since she's always hitting on him…

Cooler_Than_Ice: LMFAO.

Lucky_Lucky77: …Demyx, it doesn't take a genius to see that Axel's about as straight as a corkscrew…

xoxSexyZexy: Larxene hits on everyone, lol

Lucky_Lucky77: …Vexen, I can hear you laughing from two rooms down

RidetheWave814: T^T

_RidetheWave814 signed off._

xoxSexyZexy: Oh goddamnit, Vexen, you made Demyx leave!

Cooler_Than_Ice: Why do you care? His feelings are hurt too easily.

xoxSexyZexy: You should at least apologize.

Lucky_Lucky77: Ooh, Zexy is standing up for his wittle Dem-dem. How cute.

xoxSexyZexy: Argh!

_xoxSexyZexy signed off._

Lucky_Lucky77: Wimp.

Cooler_Than_Ice: Yep.

_RosebyAnyOtherName signed on._

RosebyAnyOtherName: 'Sup guys.

Lucky_Lucky77: -snicker-

Cooler_Than_Ice: Lololololol

RosebyAnyOtherName: …what?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Your aim name cracks me up, dude

RosebyAnyOtherName: Your name is way worse, haha. "Cooler_Than_Ice"? What are you, Flavor Flav?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Oh yeah! Well…your mom!

Lucky_Lucky77: ._.

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

_XxMoonshine signed on._

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

XxMoonshine: What the hell is going on?

Lucky_Lucky77: Honestly, I have no idea.

RosebyAnyOtherName: Oh, hi, Saix.

Cooler_Than_Ice: Saix, do you know who Flavor Flav is?

XxMoonshine: No…why? ._.;

Cooler_Than_Ice: …No reason _;;;

RosebyAnyOtherName: Lol, fail

Cooler_Than_Ice: …Your mom!

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

Lucky_Lucky77: Someone kill me now.

RosebyAnyOtherName: O rly?

Cooler_Than_Ice: Ya rly!

XxMoonshine: You guys are all imbeciles.

_XxMoonshine signed off._

_RockYouLikeAHurricane signed on._

Lucky_Lucky77: Oh my fucking god.

Cooler_Than_Ice: LMAOOO

RosebyAnyOtherName: Hahaha, woooow. Seriously, Lexaeus?

RockYouLikeAHurricane: What? I didn't even say anything yet!

Lucky_Lucky77: You didn't have to, considering your aim name is one big "that's what she said" joke, lol

RosebyAnyOtherName: Seriously! XD Hey, Vexen, I wanna rock you like a hurricane~

Lucky_Lucky77: That's what she sa—wait, what!

Cooler_Than_Ice: ……………………

_Cooler_Than_Ice signed off._

Lucky_Lucky77: Nice one, Marluxia.

RosebyAnyOtherName: God, I am so screwed.

Lucky_Lucky77: Literally.

RockYouLikeAHurricane: Lol, nice one Luxord

_RosebyAnyOtherName signed off._

RockYouLikeAHurricane: You guys are all pervs…and for the record, "Rock You Like a Hurricane" is a song by The Scorpions. Good night.

_RockYouLikeAHurricane signed off._

_Cooler_Than_Ice signed on._

Cooler_Than_Ice: I heard Marluxia slam the door to his room, so I'm assuming he's gone?

Lucky_Lucky77: Bingo.

Cooler_Than_Ice: I really, really hope he was joking x_x

_RidetheWave814 signed on._

RidetheWave814: Guys, I have a question…

Lucky_Lucky77: What is it?

Cooler_Than_Ice: My spidey-senses are tingling...

RidetheWave814: Where do babies come from…?

Lucky_Lucky77: …FUCK MY LIFE.

Cooler_Than_Ice: Oh snap!

Lucky_Lucky77: So help me Kingdom Hearts, I am NOT going through this again. Both me AND Roxas were scarred for fucking life.

Cooler_Than_Ice: Well, I'm sure as hell not explaining it. What should we do?

Lucky_Lucky77: …I have a plan. Go tell Zexion to get his ass online. Now.

Cooler_Than_Ice: 'Kay.

_Cooler_Than_Ice signed off._

Lucky_Lucky77:…just curious, why the hell did you suddenly decide to ask us such a question?

RidetheWave814: Well, I was wondering about Axel still, so I asked Xigbar some questions…

Lucky_Lucky77: Say no more. God, Xigbar's gonna PAY. PAAAYYYY.

RidetheWave814: D: B-but he gives me his candy!

Lucky_Lucky77: -restrains urge to make a "that's what she said" joke- Just…be quiet.

_xoxSexyZexy signed on._

_Cooler_Than_Ice signed on._

xoxSexyZexy: Okay, what the hell is going on? Vexen just ran into my room like his ass was on fire and told me to get on aim. WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?

Lucky_Lucky77: Demyx has a question for you.

Cooler_Than_Ice: A very important question.

xoxSexyZexy:…oh, shit. YOU GUYS MADE ME QUIT READING SHAKESPEARE FOR THIS!

Lucky_Lucky77: DID YOU WANT ANOTHER ROXAS-RELATED INCIDENT?

xoxSexyZexy: …Touché. Well, you see, Demyx…how do I start…

Suddenly, everyone's computer screen, as well as every source of power in Castle Oblivion, went simultaneously black. Zexion could hear various forms of chaos breaking out around him. Demyx let out a wail of, "Hey, who turned the lights out!" Luxord's cheer of "THANK KINGDOM HEARTS!" and, most important of them all, Vexen's shout of "Whoops, sorry guys! I "accidentally" tripped on the main power chord! I'll fix it tomorrow!" Sounding a little bit too excited about it.

Zexion sighed, shook his head, and went back to reading his Shakespeare book. Demyx'll learn the birds and the bees soon enough from Xigbar, anyways.


End file.
